The tragic Life of Nel Artescue
by TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's
Summary: Nel had only learned to love after Sirius Black forced his goofy ways into her heart, This is her story.


**THE TRAGIC LIFE OF NEL ARTESCUE**

How Nel Artescue learned to love, How she lived, and how her life came to an abrupt end.

Chapter One

My life was a great, Fancy life style. My house in the UK was absolutely gorgous with a view of the now clean Thames.

My job was with the order, Nel is just a nickname, Nelistra is my full name. To prove my allegience to the order I got the order's symbol tattooed on the back of my neck.

I grew up at Hogwarts, with my 4-no-3 best friends, James Charlus Potter, Remus John Lupin, and Sirius Orion Black. Its sad but now Im the last Marauder. All alone, Singular.

Sirius and I, we were close, real close. We dated and eventually got married then the Bastard Pettigrew, Framed him and he was carted away to Azkaban. I was alone, Only comfort Was Remus, We were like Brother and Sister.

Once Sirius escaped and Went to Hogwarts I immediatly went there to see him, after so long he still had his mesmerizing grey eyes, and the glint in them, the one that held micheif and fun.

We greeted eachother and shared and hug and a long kiss. He was still the same Sirius because he squeezed my ass. Ha ha.

Sirius dragged the ginger boy into the Shreiking shack while in his Big, Shaggy, Black dog form that he would use to cuddle me when I didnt know it was him.

After we got everything sorted out with young Harry, He remembered me from the pictures from his mother and fathers wedding, I was Lily's maid of honor and Sirius was James Best Man.

Severus was still bitter and angry. He was angry with me because I didnt help him with Lily, I didnt help him because Lily and James were soulmates and still are today, Forever together, _Forever_.

I had asked Severus, "After all this time you still love her, dont you?" His only reply was a word, "_Always_." Since I was Harry's Godmother I felt the need to send gifts for his birthday and Christmas, Turns out the Vile Dursley's threw out everyone of the gifts.

This year, that would not happen. I place a charm on the gifts so if one put it in the trash, It would start sparking, Making a Police Siren noise and ammiting a high pitch frequency that would make both Owls and Dogs go nuts.

My plan worked and the Dursleys gave him the gifts with disdain, I had sent him a card to call a RedCap if need be. A gift certificate for 160 galleons at the Quidditch shop, and a Scrap book of memorys, Pictures (Moving and none-moving), stories, journal entries (From all the Marauders. Peter is **NOT** a Marauder.), and Prank idea's.

I also gave him something that will mean much, much more, Lily and James wedding bands, James gave them to me to give to his son in case he didnt make it. Which, I fufilled my promise to give him the Wedding bands.

After time went on, Sirius grew more anxious being cooped up in his childhood home, so to help I'de take him for walks while he was a dog. He enjoyed it because he got out of the house and I took him to places we had fond memories of, Like the park where he proposed to me, and the Beach where we shared out first kiss.

We had great times, some of them intimate, some of them funny, some of them plain out emmbarressing, but all were precious and fleeting. But alas out time together was short lived, because his crazy cousin had killed him, Bellatrix Le'Strange, a name that made my blood boil, The icy glare return to my face, and a deep frown plaster it self upon my lips.

My greif was short lived because 9 days after his funeral, I was murdered by a cruel, heartless, man by the name of Peter Pettigrew. His deed sealed his fate, He died, Poor Harry, Poor poor Harry, Lost the people he considered family, Me and Sirius.

Geez, He got a bad hand in life, But he's strong, He'll keep moving, Me and Sirius will be Avenged one way or another... I am asked One Question upon the entrance to the gate's of heaven, "Have you ever loved?", My answer, "In the beggining of life, no, But then I met the man who changed My ideal views and values completely, and I shall forever love him for being with me, and hate him for making me a big old softie." And then, I entered the golden gates and joined my mother and father, James and Lily, Sirius, and My little sister Ella. That is the story of my sad life, It was tragic and ended to soon, But I am not without family or Love. And now I bid you good-bye.

!

_this is the saddest story I ever wrote, If you think I should write it in great detail, and do some parts about the Marauders Era then Review it and ask for it. ~ The Nargles Are After Me Cheerio's_


End file.
